Bart allen
Bartholomew "Bart" Allen was a superhuman adolscent with the power of super speed and is a full time member of the justice league.He is the first impulse and the third flash. Physical Apperance has had short blond hair, wore a red hoodie, a yellow shirt, yellow cargo pants, red running shoes, and was constantly seen with his red-lightning bolted backpack. He was 5'11" and weighed 175 lbs.[ Personality At first, Bart was impulsive, irreverent, and unconcerned with laws or property and didn't care how his objective would be fulfilled; he stole anything he saw in sight that he wanted. Whenever possible, Bart financed an extravagant lifestyle with stolen goods and credit cards as he hates to sleep outside since he can't protect himself with his speed whilst he's asleep. Later Bart became more concerned with people's well-being. He also seemed to have an obnoxious sense of humor and was very flirtatious towards women, especially Chloe. Powers and Abilities When Bart was young, he was in an mysterious accident involving a bright flash of light. In turn, he realized he could move at incredible speeds and having improved super fast reflexes *Super speed:Bart's chief ability is that he can run, exercise, react, or move his body at overwhelming superhuman speeds. Bart Allen can run faster than lightspeed, so he can run on water, catch bullets in his hand, pass through objects and is faster than Clark Kent, even when he was younger Clark still couldn't catch him when he was jogging backwards. (). When they raced, Bart initially held back and let Clark believe that catching Bart might be doable. After jogging backwards for a while with a smile on his face he finally let loose and accelerated to such a velocity that even Clark could only perceive him as a flash of light. In fact, based on the outcome of Clark Kent's past attempts to "catch" him, it's clear that Bart is much faster than a fully-powered Kryptonian in its prime, and it is likely that Bart's top speed relative to Clark, is comparable to Clark's top speed relative to the average human, and possibly even faster. When Clark uses his speed Bart almost perceives him in slow motion. Although not mentioned in the TV-series, Bart like his fellow speedsters, has a connection to the "Speed Force". *Super stamina:Bart can run and exercise for a very long periods of time without getting too tired. However, this endurance is far from unlimited, and running too long can overtax his body to the extent of nosebleeds. His durability is enhanced, but he's still as vulnerable to common weapons, such as tasers and side arms, as an non-powered human. *Intangiblitiy:Bart can vibrate him molecules to pass through solid objects. *Super metabolism:He can eat large amounts of food without getting weight beacuse at the speed he runs burns of calories faster than ordinary humans. Vulnerabilities Bart can be knocked out by tasers side arms anything that a normal person would be.Also his nose bleeds if over used super speed it was revealed that in smallville the first time he taped into the speed force and caught a first glimpse of the Black Flash.